


What an awful mess I've made

by LightningZBolt



Series: Hotel Omorashi [2]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningZBolt/pseuds/LightningZBolt
Summary: For payback to Kellin lying to him and forcing him to hold his piss for several hours on end the day prior, Oliver lays demands upon Kellin to make him do the same, only this time it's not under the guise of a broken bathroom.
Relationships: Kellin Quinn/Oliver Sykes
Series: Hotel Omorashi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714657
Kudos: 2





	What an awful mess I've made

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get on your fucking knees and cry me a fucking river](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878841) by [LightningZBolt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningZBolt/pseuds/LightningZBolt). 



> I'm really straining those titles.
> 
> This is a follow-up to an existing story, so it helps to read that one first to get context, tho it isn't required. If you like one of them you probably like the other, but idk, maybe you don't.

Kellin is woken up from the feeling of something moving away from his arms. Opening his eyes, he sees Oliver getting out of bed and his memory reminds him that they’re in a hotel and fell asleep together. He watches Oliver walk into the bathroom and close the door. He sits up in bed and gets up to wait as he needs to do the same.

Oliver walks out of the bathroom when he’s finished and leers at kellin standing right outside the doorway. “The fuck do you want?”

Kellin frowns. “I need to use the toilet?”

“No you don’t.” Oliver puts his hand on Kellin’s chest and gently pushes him a step back.

“What do you mean?” Kellin asks.

“You didn’t let me do that yesterday, so now you don’t get to do it.” Oliver says in a firm tone.

Kellin tilts his head. “I guess?” He isn’t sure what to say to that.

“So, back to the bed.” Oliver demands.

Kellin shrugs and complies. He sits back on the bed he was sleeping on.

“Wrong bed.” Oliver says.

“But-”

“Other bed.”

Kellin sighs and gets up to sit on the other bed. “Better?”

“Yes.” Oliver lounges on what he’s deemed HIS bed, taking up as much room on it as possible. “Don’t want you pissing in my bed.”

“Last I checked, you didn’t own this hotel.” Kellin remarks.

“Yeah, well, you’re gay.” Oliver scoffs.

“I don’t know how many times I have to explain- Nevermind…” Kellin can never seem to get Oliver to understand that dating guys AND girls back and forth means that he isn’t gay, at least not fully.

“You’re dating me and I’m gay so that means you’re gay too.” Oliver says.

“Well, no, I’m actually, well, I don’t like to label myself.”

“Then I’ll label you for you. Gay.”

Kellin rolls his eyes. “Fine, whatever, I’m gay.”

“You’re too much a cockslut to date women.” Oliver says.

“Have you ever heard of pegging?” Kellin asks.

“No, what’s that?”

“It’s when a girl wears a strapon and uses it to fuck a guy in the ass.” Kellin explains.

“Oh, didn’t know that had a name.” Oliver says. “Dildos can’t cum tho.”

“You just haven’t seen the right ones then~” Kellin grins.

“You’re weird.” Oliver remarks.

“You’re the one making me hold my piss.” Kellin says.

“Do you not remember that you made up a lie about the bathroom being broken yesterday so I could piss in your mouth?” Oliver remarks.

“Well, when you put it that way…” Kellin grins sheepishly.

Oliver shakes his head. He reaches to the bedside table to grab his Nintendo DS and play a game.

“Can’t we do something together?” Kellin asks.

Oliver is too focused to respond.

Kellin sighs. He forgot Oliver has a short attention span. He pulls out his phone to look at then. Nothing else to do.

~~~~~

Kellin looks over at Oliver. “So, what are you playing?”

“None of your business.” Oliver says.

“Is it Sonic?” Kellin asks.

“Noooo…” Oliver responds in a strange way.

“It’s Sonic isn’t it?” Kellin pesters.

“Shut up.” Oliver says.

“Well, is it?”

“YES, it’s Sonic, goddamnit.” Oliver admits.

“Do you ever play anything else?” Kellin asks.

“Yes, but.” Oliver puts his DS down and sits up in bed, pointing to his shirt, of which has Sonic and Tails on it. He then points to his socks, which have Sonic on them, and then shows off his underwear, which also have Sonic on them. “You saw all this shit already so I don’t know why I’m showing you again.”

“What, no Sonic pants?”

Oliver rolls his eyes. “You got a problem with it?”

“No, it’s not my thing personally but I think it’s cute.”

“What’s cute? Sonic?”

“You~”

“I don’t see how, but okay.” Oliver says. “Feels more like I never aged past eight.”

“Well, that’s not true. You’re a lot taller than an eight year old.” Kellin remarks.

“Thanks, Kellin. That really helps.” Oliver says with sarcasm.

“No problem.” The sarcasm isn’t lost on Kellin, he just doesn’t have a follow up. He glances back down to his phone and scrolls. “Can I pee yet?”

“No.” Oliver says. “Not until you absolutely cannot anymore.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so, that’s why.”

Kellin frowns. He’s not being tied down or anything, sure, but, he likes listening to Oliver’s demands. “Okay.”

Oliver picks his DS back up to resume playing.

“But can’t we at least do something together?” Kellin asks.

“Like what?”

“I dunno, play a game together?”

“Do you have a DS?”

“Yes, but, not with me”

“Then we can’t.”

“Oh.” Kellin pouts. “Can I at least sit with you and watch you play?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Saying please doesn’t change my answer.”

Kellin defies Oliver’s answer and gets up anyway. He stands next to his bed and tries to get a good look at his screen.

“Cunt.” Oliver grabs a pillow behind him and hits Kellin with it. “I told you to stay on your side.”

“But I didn’t want to.” Kellin doesn’t react to the pillow.

“I didn’t want you to be right here next to me and you didn’t listen to me.” Oliver hits him with the pillow again.

Kellin grabs the pillow and hits Oliver back.

“Alright, bitch, you wanna play that game?” Oliver grabs Kellin’s arm and pulls him close. “Be careful what you wish for.” He shoves Kellin onto the floor in between the two beds without much effort. “Git.”

Kellin feels more pain in his bladder than his back, which is a pretty telling sign that he’s been holding it for too long to be normal. He ignores the pain and gets up from the floor. “Okay, I admit, I overstepped my boundaries, I’m sorry.” He sits back on ‘his’ bed and sighs.

“Nah, mate, that ain’t enough.” Oliver says. “You didn’t listen to me, so you’re gonna have to suffer more.”

“What’s that mean?” Kellin asks.

Oliver reaches onto the floor next to his bed and picks up a can of soda. “This is yours.”

“I don’t get it.”

Oliver tosses the can of soda at Kellin.

Kellin catches the can. “Thanks?”

“It’s got caffeine in it, and caffeine is a diuretic.” Oliver says.

“What’s that mean?”

“Means it makes you pee more.” Oliver explains with a smirk.

“Well, I could just, not drink it.”

“You’re gonna get thirsty eventually, and you ain’t gonna be drinking my piss again, that’s for sure. It’s either that or nothing.”

Kellin sighs. He probably deserves this. He opens the can and drinks from it. “Okay.” He sets it down on the bedside table in between the beds.

“Speaking of.” Oliver gets up from the bed and walks to the bathroom. “I don’t wanna see you bail for the door either, I got someone out there to catch you if you do.”

“You do? Who?”

“If you find out, I’ll know you tried to run.” Oliver remarks. He walks in the bathroom and closes the door.

Kellin stares at the bathroom door, and then to the door out to the hall. He tests his limits and bolts for the door, and curiosity makes him peek outside to the hall to see if there’s anyone out there. He doesn’t see anyone, but they could be hiding. They could even be-

“Cunt!” Oliver shouts.

Kellin closes the door quickly and stares at Oliver.

“What did I tell you?” Oliver leers.

“To not leave?”

“And what did you do?”

“I just looked out at the hall, I didn’t step out.”

“And what did you see?”

“Nothing.”

“Was it worth it?”

“No…”

Oliver walks up to Kellin and stares him in the eyes. “You just love misbehaving.” He grabs Kellin’s torso under his arms.

“S-sure.” Kellin secretly hopes for a kiss or something.

Oliver lifts Kellin up and takes him back to his bed, tossing him back onto it, then sits back on his own bed.

Kellin curls up because bouncing on the bed put intense pressure on his bladder and it’s starting to really ache, and somehow making himself smaller helps with the pain, even if just a little bit. He waits for the pain to go down a bit before he sits back up and takes a sip from the soda he has. That’s probably gonna make it much worse sooner, but oh well. He turns back to his phone for a distraction as Oliver is back to ignoring him.

~~~~~

Kellin whines from growing pain in his bladder. He grabs his crotch in an attempt to help, and it really doesn’t, he just whines more, louder, in hopes that Oliver will listen. He notices Oliver glancing towards him in the corner of his eyes, but not turning his head enough to make it obvious. He whines louder and more obnoxiously.

Oliver groans. “What do you want? You sound like a sad puppy.”

“Can I-”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not that bad yet, you’re fine.”

Kellin whines again in response. It kind of is but not really. He just accepts it with a sigh. He grabs his crotch tightly and shakes his leg to try and relieve some of the pain. It doesn’t really help, but it does distract him. “Hey, Oli, I’m hungry. Can you go get me some food?” He asks.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Cause you might run for the bathroom while I leave.” Oliver says. “But, I am getting hungry too, so I’ll call room service.”

“Alright.” Kellin expected that kind of an answer, but he is actually hungry, so it’s fine.

“You want pizza?”

“Yeah.”

“You okay with vegan?”

“Uhh, sure?”

“Kay, I’ll call.” Oliver says.

“Okay.” Kellin feels a bit numb to the pain now so he goes back to scrolling through his phone. He taps on an animation and it plays sound and he freaks out and quickly pauses it. “Sorry, I thought it was a gif.”

Oliver leers at Kellin and then turns his attention back to the phone.

Kellin frowns. He’s not helping at all. He puts his phone back down and stares at the floor instead. Infinitely less interesting, but it makes no noise. Phone call won’t be too long at least.

Oliver groans loudly. “Alright, I ordered it.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Guy said he couldn’t understand my accent so I had to repeat the order like three times.” Oliver says.

“I can understand your accent.” Kellin says.

“I’d sure hope so, considering you’re fucking dating me. Sure would suck if you didn’t understand what I was saying.” Oliver remarks with sarcasm.

“Most of what you say is insults and swears or nerding out about something video game or music related.”

“Well most of what you say is begging for sex or rambling on about some shite I don’t care about.”

“I haven’t begged for sex today.”

“Yet. Plus you know I’d say so anyway.”

“Correct.” Kellin sighs. Not like he could get off now anyway, he has to piss too bad. But he’d be lying if Oliver’s controlling and demanding today wasn’t hot anyway.

“Having sex with you would just be a reward, and you don’t deserve that right now.” Oliver says firmly.

“Alright…” Kellin picks up his phone again while he waits for the pizza.

~~~~~

A knock on the door prompts Oliver to get up and answer the door, grabbing the pizza. “Thanks.” He says before closing the door. “You want some?”

“No plates? Or nothing?”

“Guess I would have ask for those, but I got sick of repeating myself on the phone so much.” Oliver says. “You got hands, use ‘em.”

“Oh.” Kellin stands up, slowly, and uses all his willpower to act like he’s taking the desperate need to piss in stride, just by walking very slowly. Oliver probably doesn’t buy it, but… “Thanks.” He grabs a slice of pizza and slowly walks back to his bed, wincing loudly when he sits down.

“What’s your problem now?” Oliver questions.

“I, uhh, sat on my balls?” Kellin lies.

“What balls?” Oliver smirks. He lounges on his bed with the pizza box beside him.

Kellin sighs. “I didn’t, I’m just in a lot of pain right now.”

“Now you know how I felt yesterday. Not fun, huh?” Oliver says.

“I’ve felt this before, only I was a lot younger.” kellin says.

“You mean shorter?” Oliver jokes.

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

“Hmm…” Kellin takes a bite from his pizza slice. Is vegan food always this bland, or is he just too fixated on his pain from needing to pee to taste food properly. He takes a sip of his soda and it still tastes fine, presumably. He has no real frame of reference as he usually eats out when he visits Oliver, or has his own food. It’s better than nothing at least. He ends up finishing his doa before his pizza, and he accidentally drops the empty can onto the floor while he tries to put it down, it rolls under Oliver’s bed.

“Nice job there.” Oliver remarks. “Better hope there’s no ants in this place.” He laughs. “One hotel I stayed in when I was like fifteen was in an absolute state, it had cracks all over the walls, mold, spiders, ants, centipedes, the bathroom was leaking, it was shite. I was there with my brother and parents and we just slept in the car because fuck that place.”

“I see.” Kellin isn’t sure what to say to that. It just makes him feel a bit uneasy, and itchy. Centipedes, blegh.

“I think I lost a CD there too. What a terrible place.” Oliver adds. “I hope whoever found it liked it.”

“Uhh, yeah.” Kellin struggles to finish eating thanks to the uncomfortable thoughts Oliver put in his head, still better than the pain of...well now because he thought of it he’s thinking about his bladder again. He feels like an idiot. Still, he manages to finish his slice of pizza and doesn’t desire anything more. He groans in pain and curls up on the bed, grabbing his crotch because he physically can’t focus on anything else anymore. 

He whines in pain, but Oliver just ignores him. Deserved, but it still makes him sad. His eyes try to focus on watching Oliver eat and play a game, but it doesn’t help. He shivers from what must be the pain as he’s not cold, or maybe he is, he can’t tell anymore. He just can’t feel anything now but pain, which is likely an exaggeration, but-

“Fucking hell, Kellin, would you quit whining?!” Oliver shouts. “Goddamn you sound like a broken record.”

“Sorry, I didn’t even realize I was…” Kellin apologizes. “I just really-”

“No you don’t. You’re fine.” Oliver interrupts him and mitigates his pain.

“I’m serious, Oli, I feel like I’m gonna burst.” Kellin explains. “Please…” He whimpers.

“C’mon mate, are you really that weak?” Oliver questions. “I once downed five beers and only pissed myself after a sixth. You didn’t overdrink, or even drink much today.”

“Well maybe I am weak, but I’m sorry I’m not you!” Kellin says. “I think I’ve suffered enough, please…”

“Nah, I don’t think you have.” Oliver says. “You can hold it longer.”

Kellin whines. “I...Okay…”

“Here.” Oliver tosses another can of soda onto Kellin’s bed. “Don’t want you dehydrated now, huh?” He says with a smirk.

“Thanks…” Kellin sighs and forces himself to sit up. It’s not so bad if he thinks about literally anything else. Oliver sure is cute when he’s being an arse, that’s the right word for that situation right? He’s always cute, but he’s extra cute when he’s being a tease. If only he did that for sex, he’s always so passive then. He picks up the soda can and opens it to drink from it. He isn’t sure that filling himself with more liquids will help in any way, but it’s what Oliver proposed.

“See, you’re fine, you got this.” Oliver says. In a condescending tone.

“Yeah…” Kellin wants to hit him for that remark, but it isn’t worth it. He continues drinking to distract himself.

~~~~~

Kellin tosses a second empty soda can onto the floor so it rolls under Oliver’s bed like the first one. “Now the ants have something else to feed from.”

“It’s less funny when you say it.” Oliver remarks. He is once again just playing a game and has put the food aside.

“You’re right, I’m fine, I bet you I can hold it the rest of the day, maybe even the night too!” Kellin says, lying to Oliver and himself, he knows he can’t, but maybe some fake confidence will help him.

“Doubt it. I even can’t.” Oliver remarks. “Speaking of.” He gets up from bed. “You still can’t.” He holds a middle finger up to Kellin as he walks into the bathroom.

Kellin leers at the closed bathroom door. His thoughts drift to Oliver torturing him in much the same way he already is, but with the addition of Oliver pissing on him every time he gets up, that would make things more pleasant. The drifting thoughts make him leak a little in his pants, but he can control and stop it. Oliver exiting the bathroom breaks his fantasy.

“Such a shame you can’t do that.” Oliver remarks with sarcasm. “Oh well.”

“I think my dick is numb, I can’t feel it anymore.” Kellin says.

“Thanks for sharing.” Oliver says as he sits back down. “Any more deep knowledge you wish to bestow upon me?”

“I really want you to piss on my face.” Kellin adds.

“I really want you to never ask that again.” Oliver says. “That being said, maybe next time you misbehave.” He then ponders that thought. “Well, you do that all the time, so instead maybe next time I feel like it.”

“When will that be?” Kellin asks.

“When I feel like it.”

“Oh.” Kellin isn’t sure what else he expected for an answer. “So what are you playing now?”

“Same thing.”

“Seriously? How long does it take to finish?”

“This is four games in one, mate, get off my case.”

“Oh, I didn't know that. Cool?” Kellin doesn’t understand all of Oliver’s interests still. “So do you actually own any Sonic pants?”

“Probably. Why?” Oliver asks.

“Would be cute to see you wear a full Sonic themed outfit some day.”

“I can wear a mascot costume, you know.” Oliver says.

“You have one?”

“No, but I know people.”

“Would you fuck me while wearing it?”

“Hell no.” Oliver says. “That shit is expensive even to rent. Don’t wanna ruin it with jizz.”

“But what if money wasn’t an option?” Kellin asks.

“Don’t make me think about that, it feels weird.” Oliver says.

“Sorry. I just think it’s a cute idea.”

“Your definition of cute is weird.”

“You’re one to talk. You called a drawing of a zombie eating a kid’s brain ‘cute’ the other day.”

“It is cute. Fuck I’d love to be a zombie. Brainless and only craving brains? That sounds like the life. Or, unlife, I guess.” Oliver says. “Have you ever wanted to be some kind of fictional creature?”

“I always thought mermaids, or I guess mermen, sirens, are pretty cool.” Kellin says.

“The last one I can guess, but why exactly?”

“I dunno, aquatic creatures are neat.”

“Dinosaurs are neater.”

“True, but. I wouldn’t wanna be one.”

“Why not?”

“Cause then I’d be dead.”

Oliver rolls his eyes. “Real clever.”

“I spent two seconds thinking of it.” Kellin says with a grin.

“You proud of it?”

“Yes, very much so.”

“I see.”

“So, can I use the bathroom now?” Kellin asks.

“No. You’re fine.” Oliver says.

“No, I’m really not fine…” Kellin whimpers. He’s been squeezing his crotch and shaking his leg this whole conversation to try and mitigate the feeling of needing to piss badly, but it’s barely working. He feels like he’s just one muscle twitch away from losing control. “I’m really not fine at all…” He whines.

“Don’t be such a baby.” Oliver says.

“I’m not, really I’m not…” Kellin whines. “It just hurts so much…”

Oliver shakes his head. “You sure make a spectacle of it.” He sighs. “Fine, you can go.”

“I don’t think I can even move anymore.” Kellin says, he’s feeling intense pain in his crotch.

“Okay, then don’t go. Whatever. You asked.”

“Oli, don’t.” Kellin whines. “I can’t…” It feels like his dick is gonna explode, which makes no sense, but he still feels it.

“You can’t what?”

“I can’t…” Kellin whimpers. He can feel himself starting to leak, and that little bit of relief turns off his brain to logical thinking. “I’m sorry…” He loses control and the small leak expands into him soaking himself, the piss spreading down his pantlegs, to his socks, and including the edge of the bed he’s sitting on.

“Wow you really are weak.” Oliver remarks, watching.

“Oli, please…” Kellin whimpers. His pain is slowly fading as he continues to uncontrollably wet himself. He can’t deny that it feels good, great even, and the warm wet feeling isn’t unpleasant, but it also makes him feel like a failure, he’s weaker than Oliver. He’s pissed enough that he can even feel the carpet under his socks getting wet too. Hopefully the hotel employees somehow don’t notice…

“Look at it this way, Kellin, at least you didn’t piss yourself in front of your whole class.” Oliver says.

“What do you mean?” Kellin questions.

“When I was like, uhh, ten, my teacher refused to let me go to the bathroom because she was in the middle of a story. Well it ended with me pissing myself in my chair and everyone in class watched me and laughed at me.” Oliver shares. “At least with the janitor coming over to clean it up, class was ended for the day so that was a bonus. Though my brother teased me about it endlessly once he found out.”

“Believe it or not, I wet myself at school once too. It was kind of a similar situation. Only I was older,” Kellin says. He can’t physically feel if he’s even still pissing or not, his dick really does feel numb.

“How much older?” Oliver asks.

“Sixteen…” Kellin says.

“Yeesh. That’s really bad.” Oliver says. “Sorry.”

“Eh, I just lied and said I was sick. It seemed to quash most insults.”

“Yeah well one time when I was actually sick, when I was like, eight, I fucking shit my pants while at school. Don’t think anyone could even tell but I was uncomfortable the rest of the day and luckily I was wearing a shirt too big for me so I just pulled it down over my ass and I felt a little safer.” Oliver shares. “Sucked like all hell when I got home though. I learned how to do laundry all by myself that day.”

“Oh, that really sucks. I guess I’m lucky I never had that happen before…” Kellin remarks.

“Wasn’t the only time too, well, other time I was at home, and I was so sick I had been puking and shitting all day as it was, but it was still unpleasant, and a lot less, solid.”

Kellin retches at the thought. “Thanks for sharing…”

“Don’t be a wuss, it’s on topic.” Oliver says. “You feeling any better now?”

Kellin pulls his hands away from his crotch, they drip with piss, and he examines how wet he is, which is incredibly wet. “Yeah, I think so.” He sighs, both with relief and sadness.

“You should go shower, before you start to stink.” Oliver says.

“Right…” Kellin reactively sniffs himself. It’s not that bad, but, Oliver does have a point. “I didn’t bring any extra clothes though.”

“You can borrow mine.” Oliver says.

“You sure?”

“I said it, didn’t I?”

“Well, okay.” Kellin stands up from the bed and gives himself a second before walking to the bathroom. He feels like he has a black hole inside him he feels so empty. Well, his stomach probably isn’t, but it still feels that way. Standing up also makes piss drip from him again, and it continues to do so on his way to the bathroom. He only feels good enough after he gets his clothes off and in the shower under the water.

He imagines the shower in a different light, a golden shower from Oliver would be rather pleasant. Of course then he’d need a real shower afterwards, but it would be worth it. The thoughts turn him on enough to give him an erection. He ignores it though and just keeps daydreaming while he cleans himself off.

He gets surprised by the feeling of a hand touching him randomly mid shower and he wants to make a noise.

“Sssh, it’s just me” A familiar voice says.

“Oli?” Kellin asks.

“Yes.” Oliver responds. His hand is slowly reaching to grab Kellin’s dick.

“Why are you in here with me?” Kellin questions.

“I felt like it. Do you want me to leave?” Oliver says.

“No.”

“Well then.” Oliver grips Kellin’s cock and he slowly strokes it.

“So...Are we even now? For what I did yesterday…” Kellin asks.

“Yeah, more so even, as I didn’t actually plan or expect you to piss yourself like that. So I hope this makes up for it, then we’ll be even.” Oliver says.

“Yeah…” Kellin’s daydreams haven’t stopped, they’re just being fed with a handjob from the subject of them. He tries to keep up the guise of still showering, but he’s rather lazy about it. “Are you mad at me?”

“Not anymore, you humiliated yourself enough.” Oliver says.

“Well then.” Kellin really hopes that whoever works on cleaning rooms doesn’t question the wet spots he left behind. They’ve probably dealt with worse, but still… He’s not a kid anymore.

“I know you’re thinking about it too, don’t do that.” Oliver says.

Kellin wants to question how Oliver knows, but he just takes his advice and goes back to daydreaming instead. It’s a lot more pleasant. “I love you, Oli.”

“I love you too, Kellin.” Oliver responds softly.

The proclamation of affection helps Kellin reach climax, and he can feel himself cumming. Clearly the numbness he felt earlier had gone away after he pissed himself. “Mmm…”

“You’re welcome.” Oliver says.

“Thanks…” Kellin goes to reach for Oliver’s hand, but before he can even notice it, he’s gone. That must be the extent of Oliver’s attention span, again. Oh well. Kellin finishes showering himself off.

~~~~~

Kellin exits the bathroom and sees Oliver back to lounging on his bed, wearing the same clothes he was earlier. “So what can I wear?”

“I left an outfit on the end of the bed.” Oliver says.

“Okay, thanks.” Kellin goes to put the clothes on. “Did you even shower?”

“No, I just dried myself off. I wasn’t dirty, unlike you.”

“I see.” Kellin almost wants to sniff the clothes he’s putting on to check how fresh they are, but Oliver might misinterpret that as a fetish thing, so he just puts them on. They feel clean anyway.

“Now you’re really my boyfriend.” Oliver says.

“What do you mean?”

“Trading clothes is a staple of any relationship, isn’t it?”

“I do this with my friends all the time and I’m not dating them.” Kellin says.

“I do this with my brother all the time and I’m not dating him either. “ Oliver jokes. “C’mon mate accept me saying something affectionate for once.”

“I do. And, uhh, can I sit in your bed now?” Kellin asks.

“Yeah, go nuts.”

“Yay~” Kellin jumps into the bed and cuddles Oliver instantly.

Oliver feels slight regret in saying ‘yes’ but cuddles are still nice, so he hugs back.

Kellin gives Oliver a small kiss. “I feel so much better from earlier~”

“I don’t, but I also didn’t feel bad earlier.” Oliver says.

“Well, you did jerk me off in the shower, I could always reciprocate that for you~” Kellin offers in a playful way.

“Nah, I’ll pass. You did enough yesterday, I just wanna chill now.” Oliver says.

“You sure?”

“I said it, didn’t I?”

“Fair.” Kellin hugs Oliver tightly. “Maybe later.”

“Or another day, or another week, month, year.” Oliver says, hugging back.

“Even you wouldn’t wanna wait more than a week.”

“You’d be surprised, but, yeah.”

“I love you, Oli~” Kellin purrs.

“I love you too, Kellin.” Oliver feels grateful for Kellin cuddling into his armpit as he has a stupid grin on his face that he can’t hide.

**Author's Note:**

> Casual dialogue is fun, even if it gets a bit strange at times, but my own conversations with friends can get just as strange, if not stranger, so it feels right.


End file.
